holbycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Dunn
|occupation = CT1 doctor |former_occupation = Junior Doctor Lead |former_occupation2 = Locum junior doctor |placeofwork = AAU, Holby City Hospital |placeofwork2 = Darwin, Holby City Hospital |parents = Marcus Dunn Bernie Wolfe † |portrayed = Nic Jackman |job = AAU}} Cameron Dunn (born 1990/1991) is a CT1 doctor who works on Holby City Hospital's Acute Admissions Unit. Time at Holby City Hospital 2016-17 We first saw Cameron in August 2016, in a homeless shelter helping by handing out cooked food alongside Morven, after they get to know a bit more about each other Morven finds out that he used to be a foundation doctor. She later tries to convince Cameron to join up to his foundation again. Cameron later begins work at Holby City alongside his mother (Bernie) on AAU, where he then bumps into Morven. As time goes on Cameron and Morven begin to have a relationship - but he suddenly leaves Holby for a job elsewhere. 2018- Due to short-staffing on AAU, Cameron is sent to work to help out. Being more experienced in medicine than before, he was very eager to get stuck in. However, his cockiness ended up offending Serena when he made a jovial remark about Greta's dislocated leg. However, the following day, she thanked him for taking an additional shift and for handling the workload exceptionally. The following morning, Cameron spoke with Serena in her office; he praised her treatment of Jason Haynes and Greta, and told her how seeing her work inspired him to want to continue working at the hospital. Serena informed him of a possible vacancy on Darwin; he accepted the offer despite having to start over as an F2. The following week, Cameron began his first shift on Darwin and immediately applied for the role of Junior Doctor Lead, putting him in competition with Nicky McKendrick. While investigating a patient's case, he met Tom Campbell-Gore - an acquaintance of his mother - and asked him for a hint about a possible diagnosis. Later, he admitted that he cheated to Nicky and expressed his intention to withdraw his application for Junior Doctor Lead; Nicky told him that it was alright. After a vote, Cameron was awarded the role. However, he became frustrated when Jac, who had voted against him, inundated him with mundane cases. When a pessimistic patient with tetralogy of Fallot was admitted to the ward, Cameron was allowed to treat her under Nicky's lead. Although Jac gave him credit for his proposed treatment, she scolded him after he made a phone call to his godmother Verity Knotts - a member of the board that voted for Cameron to become Junior Doctor Lead - about her unfair treatment of him. When his patient began to experience chest pains, he gave her a dose of morphine that ultimately exacerbated her decline and led to her becoming hypoxic. Due to his negligence, both him and Nicky were banned from theatre for two weeks. Nicky, furious, berated him for using his connections as contingencies. At the end of the day, he apologised to Nicky and agreed to go to karaoke with her. References Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Male characters Category:Darwin Category:2019 arrivals Category:Junior doctors Category:AAU